The Master Vainglorious
by Dr.Obsessive
Summary: It's somewhat like a freestyle poem, written in response to Waters of Mars, but doesn't have any earth shattering spoilers as far as I can tell. Inspired by things the Doctor said and the song: Master Vainglorious. Master Simm POV on the Doctor


**I'm sorry, I'm so sorry but the Master took control of my mind and made me write this. And I couldn't refuse him, cause well, he's a jerk, and he's awesome. Unbeta'd except by my lonesome. ****Oh and I almost forgot.... **

**Master?**

**What?**

**Do you have anything to say, seeing as though you used me?**

**You're a very stupid ape if you think I'm saying sorry.**

**No, actually I just wanted you to give the disclaimer...**

**Oh, well this silly ape doesn't own anything. However I am currently trying to take over the show so that I can make the Doctor my slave, and have it follow my adventures conquering time and space. I would name it _Master Who_, no how about _The Master_, wait I know, _Master of All_. Yes I like that. **

* * *

As I died in your arms I finally won,

And you balled our silly little eyes out.

How did I win? Well it's simple really.

When you lost, I won

And you definitely don't like losing

Now do you, Doctor?

Losing changes a person,

But you knew that.

You can only lose so much

Before you start to get damaged,

You heart is first,

It's hardened by grief,

But frail at the same time.

Not a good combination if you ask me,

Because then is so very easy to break.

Next is you mind,

My favorite part.

It gets to watch the change,

Both externally and internally.

Every time you lose,

You lock the memory up,

With all those memories in the same cell

They chat, and grow darker,

Waiting for that moment when your heart breaks

And unlocks the cell,

Leaving your memories to plague your mind

Kill the better part of you

And leave only darkness, anger and fear.

I am that anger, darkness, and fear,

And as more of your memories surface,

I am there to devour them,

Becoming stronger through your weakness,

Very soon my friend

You will be like me

Out of you mind with power,

The need to win,

The drums are coming,

1-2-3-4, 1-2-3-4

Only this time they are for your

And it's good,

Isn't it, Doctor?

We are very similar, you and I

We both hate to lose

And lose control

We were never ones for rules

We would make a good team

I can see it now,

The Master Vainglorious,

The Doctor Victorious

Running the universe the way we want

We could rule, win

After all, it's like you said

There is no one

No one to stop us

There would be no loss,

No sorrow, no fear unless

We wanted it

We could live forever

Break all the rules

And create Gallifrey again

I Rassilon, you Omega

No other to stop us

You can see it now

Can't you Doctor?

Your soul, the last part

Of you,

Is damaged

Beyond repair.

You're becoming like me

Yes, Doctor, we are the same

While I kill, and you save.

It makes no difference,

You want to being able to choose

Choosing who lives and dies,

Makes you a monster

Like me,

And there is only one way to fix that.

You knew it all along

You have the power to change everything

Anything

Yet to use it at what cost?

The cost of your heart,

Your mind

Your soul

You try to be like the humans

(whilst gloating you are better)

But are you really, Doctor?

You're more powerful

And now you have decided to

Use your power.

Good for you

I taught you well

There is only one way

To stop your transformation

From the honorable

Ape-loving Time lord

To monster

I wonder if you're strong enough

To do it?

There is no going back

There is only moving forward

I guess it depends on

What is important to you;

Losing your life

Or losing your soul,

Your greater good

Whatever happens

I'm sure I'll enjoy it:

If you join me

I'll gain a friend

If you don't

I'll keep an enemy

It makes no difference to me

Because I get to watch you lose

And when you lose

I win

-The Master Vainglorious

* * *

**I'm thinking about doing a parallel one with the Doctor. I also have a few speculations about the Doctor's death that I may incorperate into a fan fic. Not sure yet...depends on time, and interest.**

**Reviews= more interest. Yeah, it's a bribe, but what can I say? I must not be a good person...**

***Master cackles evilly***

**Ummmm... Run?**


End file.
